


圣诞老人和他的驯鹿

by BottomSamAndJared



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Bottom Jared Padalecki, M/M, Top Jensen, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomSamAndJared/pseuds/BottomSamAndJared
Summary: 圣诞老人要给他努力工作的小驯鹿一点奖励。





	圣诞老人和他的驯鹿

圣诞老人的驯鹿像小羊一样蹦蹦跳跳窜进了门，在沙发前来了个急刹车，扑腾一下将自己摔进了柔软的皮革里。伴随着动画片般的音效与烟雾变成了一个赤身裸体的男人，几秒钟的功夫便进入假寐状态。  
Jensen见怪不怪地褪去工作服，边舒展自己疲惫僵硬的躯体边向沙发走去。  
变成人形的Jared对寒冷的感知任不如寻常人敏感，但没有温暖皮毛保护的躯体依然会受凉，Jensen自然不能让他就这样睡过去。  
他揉了揉暴露在空气中有一会儿的微凉臀瓣，将它搓得微温，又在另一瓣落了个吻：“醒醒，Jared，回床上睡。”  
毛茸茸的鹿尾巴弹了出来，晃了一下就被Jensen握在手里温柔地揉弄。Jared发出含糊的呜咽，支起了半身看着圣诞老人撒娇道：“可是我好累。”  
“再累也要回床上睡。”Jensen倾过去亲他被冻得通红的脸蛋，Jared趁机勾住男人脖子，将自己的嘴唇也送了过去。  
“我今天工作超努力的！”他自得地将毛茸茸的脑袋蹭进Jensen的颈窝，又强调了一番自己的辛劳。Jensen不舍地将手从鹿尾上挪开，搂住驯鹿纤细的腰肢哄着：“我知道，Jared辛苦了，去休息吧。”  
Jared偷偷翻了个白眼，忿忿啃住Jensen的脖子：“看在我这么辛苦的份上不给我一份礼物吗？圣诞老人。”  
Jensen这才知晓驯鹿的小心思，还没来得及思考，就被滑入裤中的手冻语塞。贴到他面前的脸蛋泛着由寒冷而生的红晕，像极了发情。  
Jensen的阴茎被搓弄一番就兴奋了起来，没有拒绝的理由，他将Jared整个人翻到自己身上沉入了沙发，搂着Jared腰的手也往下掐入紧实的臀肉。  
Jared得逞地漾出了酒窝，将Jensen的裤子连带内裤扒下，双手扶着半勃的性器撸动了起来，屁股也情不自禁地在Jensen腿上来回蹭。  
“真是饥渴啊。”Jensen嘀咕着拎起摇摆的鹿尾，指腹一路摸到紧密的入口，微微探入。发情期已过的驯鹿没有将分泌滑腻的汁液，干燥的洞穴紧紧咬住Jensen的之间。  
Jared清楚Jensen不会伤着他，有恃无恐地摆着臀部往Jensen手中送，湿漉漉的舌头贴着圣诞老人脖子舔弄。  
Jensen长长呼出一口气，抽出手捞过沙发角落的润滑剂，待液体不再冰冷后将湿润的手指慢慢滑入。  
Jared撸着Jensen的动作微滞，整个人瘫倒在Jensen身上，贴着他耳朵毫不廉耻地大声呻吟，Jensen耳朵被呼得发烫，忍不住扭头含住那双薄而情色的唇。  
驯鹿的后穴已经习惯了交媾，很配合地放松了穴肉，快乐地吮着不断进出的手指：“唔已经可以了……想…想快点感觉到Jensen在里面……”  
他挺着腰将胸腹都贴在Jensen身上，屁股高高抬起，将Jensen硬挺的阴茎对着穴口磨蹭，泛着水光的双眼可怜兮兮地望着Jensen。  
“……”Jensen用力咬着下唇克制住撞进Jared体内的冲动，将Jared的穴口扯得更开，摩着两人唇瓣细微点头“坐下来，Jared。”  
Jared单手支着粗壮的阴茎慢慢吞入，一手勾住圣诞老人的脖子，张开口引诱Jensen的舌头探进来，让自己上下都被侵犯个透。他飞快达到了高潮，精液洒在自己和Jensen之间，快乐得尾巴直颤：“好舒呼……呼…嘿嘿。”  
Jensen宠溺的摸了摸他刚冒出来的驯鹿耳朵，却有没等Jared恢复过来，往下扣着Jared的肉臀一点都不温柔地大力肏干。  
Jared被顶地往后仰起，被Jensen狠狠咬住喉咙叼了回去。  
“Jen…Jensen等等……”Jared哽咽着，将自己嵌在Jensen怀里战栗，泪珠落到Jensen发间。  
Jensen舔去Jared脸上的泪痕，身下的动作还是截然相反的粗暴：“抱歉Jared，等不了太久，还要让你射很多次的。”


End file.
